


Christmas Miracle

by rockondean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockondean/pseuds/rockondean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was declared to be infertile after trying for a baby with his husband Sam. But sometimes, miracles happen. This one happens to be at Christmas. Based on a prompt on my LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Miracle

“I want a baby” Dean Winchester said to his husband one day.

Sam had agreed and they spent months trying to get pregnant. Dean was found to be a viable carrier for their child, whilst Sam wasn’t.

Dean laid down on the bed and allowed Sam to thrust in and out of him, each time hoping that they had just made a baby.

A year had passed and Dean still hadn’t gotten pregnant no matter how hard they tried. Every negative pregnancy test was like a bullet through his heart. They decided to go and see a fertility specialist who carried out test after test on Dean until one day they were called back to his office for the results.

Sam held tight onto Dean’s hand as the doctor told them that Dean was infertile and unable to ever carry a child of his own and that they needed to look into other options. Possibly adoption.

Dean felt like a failure and wept continuously for weeks, mourning the loss of a child they could never have. He had even gotten as far a preparing a nursery and a crib. The door to that room was kept locked after their devastating news, neither one wanting to go in and be reminded of what they didn’t have. All pregnancy tests and books were banished from the house. Sam looked on helplessly as nothing he did could console his brother. It was heartbreaking. Neither one of them were ready to bring up the subject of adoption. Dean wanted to be the one to carry their baby.

Eventually Dean’s sobs were replaced with long silences, the brothers passing each other like ghosts for most of the time. And when they had sex it was no longer an act of making of love, creating a life, it was more passive, just a process.

Dean had started to get sick and he was exhausted all of the time, his skin pale and sickly. They had put it down their emotional turmoil and grief. Dean then started to eat all of the time, drowning his sorrows in comfort food, namely burgers and ice-cream. He had gained a little weight but nothing too much that would rouse suspicion.

It was Christmas Eve and despite their sadness of the past year, they decided to make an effort in celebrating Christmas, trying to dig themselves out of their dispair and go back to normality. Dean had complained that over the last week or so, he hadn’t been feeling too good, so that evening when he tucked into a hearty dinner, Sam sighed with relief somewhat.

Dean had wolfed down his food hungrily and winced as he rubbed his bloated stomach.

Sam looked up in concern. “Dean, you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah I’m fine. Think I’ve eaten too much. My tummy hurts, really hurts Sammy” Dean sat grimacing in pain once again.

“It’s probably indigestion. I’ll go get you some antacids to settle your stomach” Sam said, getting up from the chair and going into the medicine cabinet.

The tablets had worked for about an hour or so, giving Dean some respite. They were sat on the couch watching television when Dean doubled over in pain.

“It’s fine Sam, please don’t fuss” Dean had said. Deep down he was worried, as he hadn’t felt right for a while now. Of course, he hadn’t told Sam that as they didn’t need any more worry after what they had been through the last year. If it was something serious, he didn’t know whether his brother would be able to cope with that.

They continued to watch television for a couple more hours, Dean, screwing up his face silently every now and again as his stomach spasmed sharply. He groaned and got up from the couch and declared that he was going to bed. Sam, who’s face was still glued to the television, bid him goodnight.

Dean went into the bathroom, thinking that might help him. As he stood up again, he held onto the sink as he doubled over in pain again. He thought that sleeping would help, so he fumbled his way into the bedroom and collapsed down into the bed under the covers and tried to close his eyes, tried to ignore the increasing pains in his abdomen.

A few hours later, Dean woke in the middle of the night to find Sam curled up next to him. Without warning, his abdominal muscles contracted painfully and he felt extreme pressure down below. He could do nothing to stop the scream that escaped from his mouth. Sam woke up suddenly to see his brother, curled up around himself, clutching his tummy and crying out in agony.

“Sammy. Something’s wrong. I don’t think it’s indigestion. It hurts, please take me to the hospital” Dean whimpered, tears staining his face.

Sam went into auto drive and helped Dean into some comfortable clothes and then escorted him into the car. The drive to the hospital wasn’t pleasant for either brother. Dean, kept shouting out in pain every 5 minutes and Sam watched helplessly as he kept his foot on the pedal of the car, willing it to go faster.

They booked into the ER and sat in the waiting room. It was now the early hours of Christmas morning. Drunk people littered the hallways and waiting room after alcohol fuelled festive celebrations.

Dean was sat on a crappy plastic seat where he kept shifting awkwardly. Sweat had now started to form on Dean’s brow and his breathing had become laboured. Sam couldn’t take anymore and went to find a nurse. “Please don’t leave me Sammy” Dean had begged.

“I’ll only be a minute baby. I promise. You need help and I’m sure as hell not going to sit here for 3 hours with you in as much pain as you are and this place full of time wasters” he said with authority.

A few minutes later Sam had been successful in finding a nurse. “I know you’re busy here, but with all due respect ma’am, I think my husband here takes priority over these drunken yobs who just need sobering up. He’s in agony here and we’re really worried. You need to do something”.

Obviously the nurse had agreed with Sam, once she saw Dean hunched up in agony, and his pale sweaty skin. She brought a chair over and wheeled Dean into a cubicle and handed him a gown which Sam had helped him to put on.

Dean, sighed in relief when a doctor entered the room.

“Please, give me some pain relief. Please!” Dean begged as Sam mopped his brow.

The doctor smiled sympathetically. “I can’t give you anything until we know what’s wrong with you Mr.Winchester. I need to do an examination” he said, prising Dean’s hands away from his abdomen.

“Is there any chance that you could be pregnant?” the doctor enquired, putting on gloves.

Tears fell from Dean’s eyes and he couldn‘t bring himself to answer, so Sam answered instead. “No. We were told back in February that he’s infertile and we can’t have children. We‘ve tried for years now”.

“I’m sorry” the doctor said as he started to prod around on Dean’s tummy. “Where does it hurt?” he asked.

“I don’t know. Everywhere” Dean moaned. “The pains are getting worse and more frequent. Please, just give me something for the pain. I can‘t take much more” he sobbed.

Sam kept hold of Dean’s hand and kissed him on the forehead, gently reassuring him that things would be alright.

The doctor continued palpating his stomach and frowned. His eyes widened at his discovery. “Mr.Winchester” he began. “You’re pregnant to full-term and you’re in labour” he said, his hand moving lower as he examined him further. “And you’re already 6cm dilated.

Dean panted and looked up at the doctor. “No, I can’t be. As much as I’d love to be, I’m infertile. That’s what the other doctor told me”.

“Well you definitely are. I can feel the position of the baby” the doctor said feeling Dean’s abdomen, which became rock hard with the contraction. “Did you feel that? That’s a contraction”.

“Oh my God”. Dean suddenly felt an intense pressure down below and then felt the bed sheets underneath him become wet. He looked to the doctor for an explanation.

“And that’s your waters breaking. Looks like this baby isn’t waiting for anyone” the doctor declared.

Sam felt behind him for the chair and sat down in surprise. This felt like a dream, an amazing dream from which he didn’t want to wake from.

“How could I not know that I was pregnant until now?” Dean asked, completely exhausted and in utter shock. “I would have felt the baby move, I don’t even look pregnant. I’ve put on a few extra pounds, but not that much” he said trying to think of every little thing over the past 9 months that would make him think he had been pregnant.

“Some people don’t show many symptoms. And if you had been told that you were unable to have children then there would have been no reason for you to suspect” the doctor said taking off his gloves and disposing of them. “I need to give maternity a phone-call to tell them you’re on your way. Congratulations, you‘ll get to meet your baby really soon” he said.

Dean looked around to see Sam sitting down, in a complete state of shock. “Sam. Sam, please get over here. I’m having our baby, I need you. I’m having our baby” he repeated, to try and get the situation to sink in.

Sam got up from his chair and moved back over to the bed. His face broke into a grin as he quickly did some mental calculations. “You must have gotten pregnant about a month after the doctor told us you couldn’t” he said.

“That’s why I was sick in the summer. I thought it was stress. I never would have thought that it was because I was pregnant. Oh God” Dean inhaled sharply. “I’m having another contraction” he said grabbing Sam’s hand and digging his nails in. “I never thought I’d be so happy to be in so much pain like this…” he said trailing off as his abdomen contracted painfully again.

An hour later and the contractions were on top of each other, leaving Dean with only a few seconds respite between each one. The doctor had declared that he was fully dilated and that it was time to push.

“Come on Dean…..come on baby….you can do it…big push” Sam urged, trying to get Dean to pant through the contractions.

Dean inhaled on the gas and air he had been given. “I can’t Sam…I’m too tired. Can’t do this” he said, tears running down his face.

“Yes you can Dean. We’ve waited years for this moment. We never thought it would happen, but now it is. You need to push our baby into the world. It’s nearly here, I can see it’s head Dean” Sam said looking down between his legs. “Beautiful head full of hair”.

“Really? You can see our baby?” Dean marvelled at the thought. That was the only encouragement that he needed as he bore down and pushed hard.

“One more” the doctor shouted.

“One more Dean. It’s nearly over. And to think, we’ve got the nursery all ready. You can unlock the door now Dean. We now have a baby to fill the empty space” Sam said, feeling his eyes tear up.

Dean tried to smile through the contraction. He screwed up his face and pushed past his exhaustion and pushed as hard as he could. He could feel the baby leave him. Sitting up slightly he tried to see his baby, who was with the doctor.

“It’s a girl. Would you like to cut the cord?” the doctor asked Sam.

“A girl? We’ve got a girl?” Sam said looking over at Dean who had sunk back into the bed trying to get his breath back.

“Our baby girl” Dean said, happy tears running down his face. “Cut the cord Sammy” he said indicating over to the doctor.

The doctor handed the scissors to Sam and showed him where to cut. Sam cut the cord and severed the connection between Dean and their daughter. The baby was wrapped up in a blanket and then laid on Dean’s chest.

Sam and Dean both looked down at their daughter. Her green eyes sparkled up at her daddies. She had beautiful fair wavy hair and full pink lips. Dean let her suck on his finger gently as Sam placed one hand gently on her tummy.

She was taken away for a brief moment so that the nurses could weigh her and get her cleaned up and dressed properly.

“Is everything okay with her?” Dean asked, starting to panic when the nurse returned with their baby. “Because I didn’t really take good care of myself…..seeing as I didn’t know that I was pregnant”.

“She’s perfectly healthy. Ten fingers and ten toes. She weighed in at 5 pounds 6 ounces, small, but beautiful” the nurse said as she left them alone with their new surprise addition.

“She’s so tiny Sam. I’m scared of hurting her. She’s beautiful, but she needs a name” Dean said, his eyes fixed on their tiny baby who had fallen asleep in the cot.

Sam looked at the certificate on their daughter’s crib. ‘Baby Girl Winchester. Born 6.27am on the 25th December’.

“How about Eve?” Sam asked.

“Eve Winchester. I love it. Eve Noelle Winchester” Dean said slowly looking at their baby. Somehow it seemed to fit. Baby Eve seemed to smile in appreciation of her name.

“It’s perfect” Sam agreed. He picked up their daughter and went over to open the blinds and then went to sit down on the bed next to Dean.

The three of them sat on the bed, looking out of the window, watching the sun rise and the snow falling outside.

“Our Christmas Miracle” Dean said smiling, letting his head rest on Sam’s shoulder. They never thought that on Christmas morning they’d have a baby in their arms.

“Best Christmas present ever. We’ll have a hard time next year to top this Christmas. What can get better than this?” Sam asked taking their daughter’s perfectly formed hand into his.

Dean smiled. “Well, I got pregnant once….who knows….I might get pregnant again” he said before drifting slowly off to sleep. He didn’t need to dream. His dreams had already come true.


End file.
